Undeniable Love
by whitepearls145
Summary: Emily reaches out to Hotch when he is in dark times to show him how much she cares about him , making him feel like he is not alone, but amongst his own personal problems, there is more danger to await the BAU team in more ways then they could have ever imagined...H/P multiple chapter fic with entire team involvement in later chapters...
1. Letting Go and Falling Hard

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters…

**Author's Note: **Okay so this is my first story ever on fan fiction so I am hoping that you are willing to go easy on me. I love Criminal Minds and the Hotch/Prentiss pairing so I stumbled upon this site yesterday and decided to give this a shot. Please be patient with me because I don't have much writing experience and am hoping that this sounds good… Thanks. This is a situation that I think should have happened in "Haunted"…setting is in season 5…

* * *

The chemistry had always been there… that was a fact. And as much as Emily Prentiss had never believed in love at first site, up until she had joined the Behavior Analysis Unit, she had known it had been there all along.

Emily remembered walking into the BAU for the first time ever, seeing many pairs of eyes staring at her in confusion. They had probably been wondering who she was and why she was carrying a box in her arms. She, herself, understood why they would be wondering that because if she were them, she knew that she would have the same question.

Emily also remembered knocking on the door of his office and hearing his voice telling her to come in. She had swept her shoulder length brown hair out of her face and had entered his office with ease. Before she had entered his office, Emily had been expecting to see a balding man with a huge temper sitting behind the desk where she had directed her attention to. That was what she expected when she had been told that she was to meet with the Unit Chief of the Bureau, but instead, she saw him, Aaron Hotchner. He had caught her eye immediately and Emily had tried her best not to stare at him for longer than needed.

"Hi. My name is Emily Prentiss" she had stuttered quickly, her heart beating faster when she saw how attractive he was, with his dark black hair, dark brown eyes and sultry smile. He had a fantastic build with muscles that she could see through his suit jacket.

He had smiled at her, showing off wondrous dimples that she hadn't known were there. He was even more attractive when he smiled. He had risen from his desk chair and had approached the spot where she was standing. He was much taller than she, even with her heels on.

"Hi. Oh are you Elizabeth Prentiss' daughter? I did some security work for your mother. I was part of her staff. You were off to Harvard at the time, right?"

All Emily could do was nod as he leaned forward to shake her hand. She had hoped that he didn't feel the heat that was radiating off of her hand. She finally got the courage to answer him. "Actually it was Yale" she answered quickly, flashing a smile at him that she hoped looked dazzling.

"Are your parents well?" he had asked her.

"Yeah…yeah they're great" Emily had responded, still smiling. A somewhat awkward silence had passed over the two of them. They both stood in front of the other, smiling. Emily was hoping that as a profiler, he couldn't read the fact that she had fallen in love with him already.

Finally he had asked "What can I do for you?"

Emily was surprised that he had asked her this. She thought that he had known about this already, that she was to start here today.

"Um…actually, I was hoping that you could tell me where to put my stuff" Emily had answered, seeing his smile fade and a confused expression come upon his face.

"I…I'm supposed to start here today, at the BAU" Emily had finished, pulling a piece of paper out of her box and handing it to him to see.

Agent Hotchner had taken the paper from her hand, skimming it quickly. "Agent Prentiss, I never signed any transcript saying that you could start here today. You must be confused".

A knock on the door had interrupted their conversation and the door opened, revealing a pretty blonde haired woman in her thirties.

"Um Hotch?" she had asked. "We're ready to begin".

"Just a moment" he had responded. The blonde closed the door and Agent Hotchner had turned to Emily.

"I'm sorry, Agent Prentiss. There must have been some sort of confusion" he had answered, turning away from her and opening up his office door to exit, leaving Emily standing in the doorway, holding her box. She felt extremely foolish and disappointed for two reasons: that she wouldn't be working for Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome along with the fact that he had also been wearing a wedding ring. Of course a man as attractive as him would be taken already...

* * *

Now it was about three years later and everything had worked out with Emily and her job at the BAU. Hotch had given her a chance to prove herself as a worthy agent and here she was, with a job as a profiler.

Emily had felt that she and Hotch had gotten closer in their relationship. They were finally starting to become what one would refer to as friends. He had been somewhat cold to her when she had first become part of the team, but now, she felt something more between them, almost like a spark.

It was a difficult time in Hotch's life right now and Emily was wanting to be the one that was there for him in this difficult time. Hotch had gotten divorced from his ex-wife, Haley, and now, a psychopath was after him. His name was George Foyet. Foyet was once an adopted child turned killer, now Hotch's arch-nemesis. Otherwise known as the" Boston Reaper", Foyet was a cold-blooded killer who murdered numerous people without feeling an ounce of pain while he was at it. Now Foyet was after Hotch. He had put him in the hospital after stabbing him many times at his apartment and now Hotch was 34 days out of the hospital and Foyet was still on the loose

Hotch's ex-wife, Haley, and his son, Jack, were now in protective custody because of Foyet and his violence towards Hotch. Emily could sense that Hotch was tense and nervous now.

Today, they had just wrapped up a pretty difficult case with a mentally insane unsub who had shot five people in a pharmacy, killing three and injuring two in Louisville, Kentucky. They had caught the man, Darrin Call, who hadn't been on his medication when he had killed those people in the pharmacy. He had been abused during his childhood as well. Now, Call was caught and Emily was walking Hotch up to his apartment back in Quantico, Virginia.

Hotch opened up the door to his apartment turning on the lights and leading Emily inside behind him.

"You know you didn't have to walk me up here, Prentiss".

"I know" Emily answered. Hotch turned to her and saw the mixture of concern and compassion in her dark brown eyes. She looked nervous, her brown straight hair falling past her shoulders, a tense expression on her face.

"So do you think Call's going to be okay?" Emily asked him.

"I don't know"

Emily looked at the ground. "He got his answers, killed the man who haunted him".

"And what else is there?" Hotch met her eyes this time as they continued to speak about the unsub.

"Years of torture" she replied.

"Think he'll get over that?"

"How could he? But at least he doesn't have to feel like he's alone anymore".

Hotch raised his eyebrow slightly. "He doesn't have anyone".

He's got Tommy. He's not alone". Emily looked at him, concern evident in her face. Hotch looked back at her trying to read her. There was something about the way she was standing, the look in her eyes. He definitely saw genuine apprehension and anxiety there, but something else was there; was it love?

Hotch noticed that she had moved somewhat closer to him. She was still looking at him with that look in her eyes. "Hotch, I'm so sorry about everything that has been going on lately. I really want to be there for you. And never be afraid to ask me for anything that you may ever need. You are never alone. The whole team is worried about you".

Emily had moved even closer now, she and Hotch were now standing directly in front of each other. "I care about you" she said quietly. "I want you to know that".

An awkward silence passed over the two of them, reminding her of that day when she had walked into the BAU for the first time.

Before she could register what was happening, she felt Hotch moving closer to her and then his arms wrapped awkwardly around her waist and they hugged, for the first time ever. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer to him. There was barely a breath of air between their closely wrapped bodies. Emily leaned her head gently on his shoulder and Hotch gently rubbed a hand on her back. It was only meant to be a comfort hug between friends, but they both knew that it was more than that.

Hotch and Emily pulled away slowly after about two minutes of hugging, looking into each other's eyes. Then before either of them knew it, Hotch was slowly leaning in and Emily was doing the same, slowly closing her eyes before their lips touched.

Their first kiss was chaste; nothing too passionate for the first time. Basically they were frozen, both surprised beyond understanding. Hotch couldn't believe that he was kissing Prentiss. Every alarm in his body went off, telling him that it was wrong, but he didn't personally think it was wrong. In fact, it felt only too right.

Emily stood completely still, scared to take things to the next level. Hotch's lips, which often seemed to be in a too tight expression, were surprisingly soft and supple on her own. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before breaking apart, both refusing to look at the other. Emily looked down at the ground instead of at Hotch and slowly moved towards the door to leave.

Before she could even touch the doorknob, Emily felt Hotch grab her arm and turn her around to face him. His lips crashed onto her parted ones with such energy that she almost lost her balance. Her back collided with the door and he pressed her against it, this time passionately kissing her lips. His tongue invaded her mouth and battled with hers while sucking on her lower lip, causing the brunette to moan.

They made out for a while against the door of his apartment and before he knew it, her clothes and his were off and on the floor and they were in his bed. Hotch looked into her eyes for permission that he knew she had already granted him, along with the fact that she was on birth control. The only sounds that were heard in the room were their loud moaning, panting and grunting.

"Mmmm…Ohhh" Prentiss had moaned. "Hotch….please…go harder".

Hotch started going at her in a gentle pace at first, but when she had uttered her next words, he pounded into her as hard as he could. Both of them moaned in union with each other. Soon they had both came, exploding into each other with outstanding power.

* * *

Hotch was lying next to her in his bed, both of them breathing heavy from their passionate encounter. Their naked bodies were soaked in sweat and his arms wrapped around her warm body.

"Emily?" Hotch murmured, the first time that they had spoken since they had finished having sex for the first time.

Emily turned towards him, facing him entirely. Her hair was sweat-soaked and her makeup was somewhat smeared. Her lipstick was definitely gone from her lips and Hotch assumed it was all over him now.

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know how much you mean to me and that I don't regret doing anything that we just did".

Emily smiled gently and leaned forward to kiss his mouth again. She now knew that nothing would ever come between them and that this was everything that she wanted, to be with Aaron Hotchner in every way possible.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review. I wanted to continue in a second chapter. Let me know what you think…


	2. Revelation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds…

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 2…

* * *

Sunlight blared into the window, hitting Emily in the face with its brightness. The brunette slowly opened her dark brown eyes to acknowledge the sun. For a moment, she didn't know where she was; it looked unfamiliar to her. Then, she felt an arm wrapped around her stomach, holding her close.

It felt good, his fingers stroking her stomach gently. Finally she remembered last night, the best night of her life. Her night with Hotch came flooding back to her. She remembered the conversation she had with him, reminding him that he wasn't alone, then the hug, the kiss, the awkward silence, and then the energetic burst of passionate kissing and finally, their love making.

Emily's eyes darted around the room and she could see his suit jacket and pants lying on the floor along with her own work outfit and heeled boots. His bedroom was mainly plain; basically a wooden bed, dresser, night table and a light in the corner, yet it described his plain personality. Nothing seemed to be out of place except for their clothes on the floor.

She felt Hotch stir next to her and his hands had started to move up and down her body in a massaging rhythm. It felt really good, and Emily couldn't help but moan a little when his gentle fingers found her bare breasts.

She turned to face him, seeing that his eyes were fluttering open and he was looking at her with that sexy look on his face.

"Mmmm" Hotch groaned lightly, curling his arm around her naked body. The bed was warm and cozy and the warmth of Hotch's body was even warmer, making Emily feel comfortable. She felt like she would never want to get up again.

"Hey Hotch" Emily murmured, smiling gently at her supervisor.

Hotch smiled back at her. She caressed his jaw lightly and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him, stroking his hair with ease. She hadn't missed the scars from Foyet which now covered his body.

He nodded. "Better now that you're here. Emily, you really are everything to me. I really love you for who you are. I'm sorry that I've never told you in the past that I feel this way. I love the fact that you are always there for me in one way or another. I don't think that I've ever thanked you for that. When I was in the hospital, I truly appreciated how you were by my side the entire time. You've been the one who has really been there for me the entire time and I thank you for that".

Emily looked into Hotch's eyes. "Aaron, I feel the same way about you. You've always been my other half, my everything. I never mind being there for you. In fact, I adore being near you as often as possible".

The pair smiled at each other and Emily cuddled for a while in his arms, the two of them just enjoying the other's company. Both of them were extremely glad that they had the day off today so that they could spend it with each other.

* * *

Emily sat at the table in Hotch's kitchen, both of them enjoying the eggs that he had made for the both of them for breakfast. Emily had tried to encourage him that she would make breakfast, but he had insisted that she relax and freshen up while he fixed them both something to eat.

"Mmmm…Aaron…I had no idea that you could cook so well" Emily murmured, savoring the taste of the eggs. She took a sip of the coffee he had set in front of her, which tasted equally good as well.

"Thanks, Em, but really I think that this is one of the only things that I can actually cook without burning everything".

They both laughed, lightening the mood from the tension-filled case from yesterday and what had happened to Hotch over the last couple of weeks. It felt good to laugh at any cost. In their line of work, laughter didn't come as easily as it should. The entire team was usually grave-faced on a daily basis and the times that they spent bonding with each other or just enjoying life were very few and far between.

"So how is Jack doing in school?" Emily asked once they had stopped laughing.

A softened expression graced Hotch's stern face when he thought of his young son. "He's doing well. He's making a lot of friends in preschool. I am really proud of him. I know that he is worried about me and that he doesn't quite understand what is going on in his life now that he and Haley have been put into protective custody. He is trying though, just as much as I am trying to be the father that he can turn to and call a hero. I want him to be happy, despite such heartbreaking times that are plaguing us right now".

Emily nodded. She loved Jack and she knew that Hotch was trying very hard to be there for him at whatever cost.

"How are you holding up lately?" Hotch asked her after a period of silence.

"I guess I've been doing okay" Emily replied slowly, her gaze slightly falling from his eyes. Hotch could tell that there was something that she was holding back, though. It didn't take a profiler to figure that out.

"Emily? You can tell me anything, you know" Hotch advised her, noticing that she seemed uneasy. "What's going on?"

Emily sighed, sweeping a piece of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. After a moment, she spoke.

"It's my mother; she's getting re-married"

Hotch didn't reply for a moment, allowing her to continue.

"She got a divorce from my father many years ago because she caught him with another woman. Now, she's getting re-married to this guy whom she knows I don't have a personal like towards. He seems arrogant and self-centered. His name is Don and he's another politician, like my mother. That's how they met".

Hotch remembered Elizabeth Prentiss, Emily's mother. He had worked security for her when he was younger, long before he had become an agent at the FBI.

"My mother is such a dramatic person that she keeps making a big deal about this dishonest man whom she wants to call hubby soon. They are scheduled to get married in May of next year" she finished, noting that it was currently September. Not even a year was left until she would be forced to accept her new step-father.

"Em, I'm sorry about that" Hotch answered after hearing her out. "I really hope that things will start to look brighter in your future and that your mother begins to really consider such a serious decision".

He got up from the table to beckon her to the couch in the living room so that they would be next to each other and that they would feel more comfortable than in the hard-backed chairs at the kitchen table. She carried her coffee in hand as she sat on the cushion next to him.

"Emily, as you and I both know, things aren't always easy. There are going to be those times when we won't exactly agree on what others think of us or what they think of other people. I just want to be that person out there who is there for you in your darkest times. I hope that everything just works out".

Hotch leaned over on the coach to kiss her softly, tasting the coffee on her lips. Emily pulled him into a deeper kiss, allowing him to take control. Her fingers threaded through his hair while he worked his hands down her body smoothly, making sure that he outlined her generous curves. It felt good to hold a woman again, especially a woman as wonderful as Emily was.

"Aaron…I love you" Emily mumbled into his mouth as he kissed her harder. Their tongues stroked each other's gently, causing Emily to lightly moan in pleasure, the kiss intensifying by the second.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door of Hotch's apartment. Neither heard it the first time until the person knocked again, harder this time.

Both agents broke apart from their kiss. Hotch struggled to catch his breath while Emily, who was also gasping for much-needed air, sat up on the couch to see who could possibly be at the door on a Saturday morning.

Emily watched Hotch heading to the door, only clad in sweats and a tee-shirt. He flung open the door to reveal an impatient-looking delivery man who was holding a clipboard.

"Package for an Aaron Hotchner?" asked the heavy-set, dark haired delivery man, handing Hotch a clipboard to sign his name on.

"That would be me" Hotch answered, signing his name on the board and handing it back to the delivery man, who nodded his approval.

The delivery man handed Hotch a cardboard box. "Here you go, Mr. Hotchner. You have a nice day".

Hotch thanked the man before taking the box from his open arms, shutting his apartment door behind him and making his way back to the couch where Emily was sitting.

"Don't know what this could possibly be" Hotch muttered, placing the box on the coffee table. "So where were we, Em?" he asked her, giving her a sexy smile while raising his eyebrows at the same time.

"You tell me, honey" Emily murmured, smiling and closing her eyes when Hotch climbed on top of her on the couch to kiss her again. While so preoccupied, they had completely forgotten about the box. Neither had noticed who was from and what dangerous secrets it really contained deep within…

* * *

Okay so this chapter might be interesting. Please tell me what you think. I love reviews of all sorts…


End file.
